


Now or never

by Bunnie_unnie



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: F/F, M/M, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-03
Updated: 2021-03-03
Packaged: 2021-03-16 09:01:08
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 582
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29822532
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bunnie_unnie/pseuds/Bunnie_unnie
Summary: What happens when the two biggest mafias get together for revenge on the people who hurt them in this au the tops and bottoms have abilities and there are alpha omega and beta read to find out.
Kudos: 1





	Now or never

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first time writing on here I hope y'all like it

Suga and his team were running from the cops. As they were making their escape Suna called out to Oikawa.  
“Hurry up, Oikawa,” Suna said. “I'm coming”, said Oikawa.

Oikawa came running up to them and got in their getaway car. Atsumu was driving as everyone got in the car and drove away from the scene of the crime. As they got to their hideout they put away all their goodies. Hinata was looking at his new toy,  
Noya was sparring with Tanaka, Suna went to his room, Kenma was looking at the surveillance tapes to see if anyone of them showed their face. Suga went into the kitchen with Akaashi Yaku and Yachi to make dinner. 

After 2 hours dinner was ready.  
“DINNERS READY!” Suga yelled well let's just say they all ran to the table including Kenma and Suna.  
“NO RUNNING IN THE HALLS!” Yaku yelled.  
They all slowed down fearing Yaku, when they all got to the table they sat down and dug in. While eating, Kenma asked “ hey Atsumu do you have a twin brother?”  
Everyone stopped eating and looked at Atsumu, Atsumu looked down and tears welled up in his eyes,  
“yes I do but he does not like me because I'm an omega.” Suga went to Atsumu’s side and rubbed his back. The whole mood went down south fast so Hinata tried to cheer up everyone “hey cheer up Tsumu I'm sure he loves you and tried to protected you” Hinata said  
“yea cheer up Tsumu”. Suga and Akaashi said, “bitch you are the baddest bitch we know and I'm damn fucking sure your brother loves you if he doesnt he can kiss my flat fucking ass and tendou and torture him so it can get it suck in his head” Oikawa said and they all laughed at Oikawa remark and continued dinner. After dinner everyone was in the living room was talking when Kenma said out loud , "that man is so fine.”  
then his phone blew up, everyone jumped at the sound and looked at Kenma.  
“you need to stop blowing up your phone Kenma” Suna deadpanned  
"Sorry Suna it's not my fault that my quirk is electricity." Kenma said.

Suna rolled his eyes and continued to scroll on his phone looking online for a new phone for Kenma. "What phone do you want this time Kenma?" Suna asked, "samsung galaxy s20!" Kenma said happily his ears perked up and his tail swayed excitedly. Everyone chuckled at Kenma, "ok Kenma i put in an order and it will be here in 2 weeks ok?" Suna said, "ok Suna." Kenma said happily.

Later that night everyone went to bed. During the night the alarm went off and woke up everyone. They all ran to the control room and looked at the monitor to see what happened, all they all was a Police officer, Suga went to the door to answer it. "Is there a problem officer?" Suga asked sleepy , " um I'm here to ask you a favor have any of y'all seen this guy" and he showed the picture of a random guy, "no officer we haven't seen him around why?" Yaku asked, "well this person has been breaking into homes and stealing stuff." The officer said, "ok officer we will be careful." Akaashi said, "ok well good night sorry for waking you all up." The officer said and went back to his car and drove off. Everyone went back inside and went to back bed.


End file.
